<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommy Shelby Always Gets What He Wants by writingstudent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400970">Tommy Shelby Always Gets What He Wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstudent/pseuds/writingstudent'>writingstudent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:06:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstudent/pseuds/writingstudent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The devilishly handsome Shelby wants you. You can try to resist, but you cannot deny your feelings. After all, Tommy Shelby always gets what he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Shelby/Original Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Reader, Tommy Shelby/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tommy Shelby Always Gets What He Wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can buy me a coffee and support my work at: https://ko-fi.com/writingstudent<br/>Accepting commissions - message me on tumblr for more information: https://writingstudent.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You fingers trailed the edges of an expensive suit, red lips smiling coquettishly behind your glass of gin. It was probably the third of fourth of the night. </p><p>“I’m happy we grabbed a drink together Y/N” Michael’s voice had gotten raspier throughout the course of the night - it was either the cigarettes or the way you swiped your tongue over your lips after the burning gin. </p><p>The Garrison was full that night, and like most nights, you had decided to join the crowd for a chat and some gin. As you had been putting on your jacket and getting ready to step out of work with Polly, the youngest Shelby approached you, asking if you would join him over a glass of gin. You had asked if it was to talk business, and he nodded in confirmation, yet you here you were, talking of anything but that. </p><p>“The pleasure is all mine.” You smirked at the flustered man, still holding onto the naivety of being young. Little did he know that whenever your hand skimmed up his thigh, it was another Shelby you were thinking about. You had noticed Thomas’s interest in you over the past couple of weeks since your employment at the Shelby Company. While you had briefly gotten to know him through the years, he was always Ada’s older brother, and you were his little sister’s friend. Nothing more. You had been there for Ada throughout her pregnancy, yet time had pushed you further apart. While her family gathered riches, you were left on your own in your struggles to pay rent and avoid Lizzie’s line of work. Being a woman in Birmingham was no easy feat. But ever since you had stepped into his office and filled in a position of an accountant, it was quickly noticed that your sharp wit would be of much more use in other terrains. Hence you became Thomas’s consultant, and the job entailed what you liked to think were many more long nights in the office than necessary. </p><p>You felt a stare burning into the back of your neck and you could only smile further. He was here and he had noticed the attention that you were giving Michael. </p><p>You leaned forward, whispering something into the young man’s ear, lips trailing slightly on his cheek as you giggled. He still had a lot to learn - starting from how to mask the keen interest he had for you. </p><p>The pub started to grow a little quieter, and you heard the stoic man in your dreams make his way over. </p><p>“Michael” </p><p>Your date unwillingly shifted away from you to look at Thomas, and you purposely let a small sigh push past your lips as your hand left his jacket. </p><p>“I thought you had some more papers to look over tonight.” Cool, as always, the devil himself raised an elegant eyebrow at the man sitting in front of him. He had not yet spare you a glance, and if you had not known him better you would have said that all your chances were out the fucking window. </p><p>“Which papers?”</p><p>You fluttered your lashes at him with faux confusion, making his jaw tense in anger for a second. </p><p>“The horse race issue - I will need them tomorrow”</p><p>Thomas Shelby always liked a good challenge, and you would be the<em> best fucking challenge of his life</em>. </p><p>“You don’t need them for at least three days Thomas.” You smiled playfully at the blue eyes in front of you, as you leaned your head on Michael’s shoulder. “Let the boy have a break.”</p><p>With clenched fists, Thomas sputtered out a “something came up” while glaring you down. Slowly coming to a realization of his uncomfortable predicament, Michael rose up from his seat and bid you goodnight, leaving a kiss on your rosied cheek. If your heart hadn’t been taken already, you might have followed the youngest Shelby. He was certainly going to be a heart-breaker.</p><p>“What are you doing Y/N?”</p><p>“Having a drink.” You rolled your eyes at his possessive nature. His jealousy was uncalled for, when he was out with other women for business. </p><p>“With Michael?”</p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>He sat down next to you, dragging the chair closer. </p><p>You calmly lit a cigarette, as you often did in his office while reviewing the business’s papers.</p><p>As you inhaled from the thinner feminine smoke, you looked over him, taking in his tense posture and unwavering stare. </p><p>“Why are you here Tommy?” Your voice was soft and tired, but your eyes said otherwise. </p><p>“We need to discuss the future of the Shelby Corporation” </p><p>His words stung, but did not hold you back. </p><p>“That would have been done in your office.”</p><p>You knew him so well. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards in the faintest hint of appreciation. It was refreshing to have someone who openly confronted him, something he could get used to. </p><p>His warm hand came to cover your own as it  leaned out to flick the ash off your cigarette, holding it there. Your face lit in surprise. His touches were usually lingering, but always fleeting. His hand remained there.</p><p>“What if I just wanted to talk to you?”</p><p>You gulped. This was everything you dreamed of and yet somehow it felt wrong. Your gut was screaming that this was not the real Tommy. This was Thomas Shelby, the mouth-watering businessman that knew his sex appeal. </p><p>You remained silent, holding onto his gaze as your anger slowly began rising. You could not believe that he would treat you like this as if you were any woman who wanted to get into his pants. You were his confidant, the one that knew every single detail of his horrid plans and every angle of his family and empire. You were his fucking limb - he needed you to function. Polly had cracked under the pressure, and you took her spot as an intellect. No one could replace you. </p><p>Looking into your eyes, he continued. </p><p>“What if I wanted to grab a drink? ”</p><p>“<b>Because Thomas Shelby always gets what he wants, right?</b>” You freed your hand from under his, quickly putting out what remained of the cigarette onto the counter. Most of it had burned on its own. What a waste, you thought. </p><p>“Yes” </p><p>“<b>Except for me.</b>” </p><p>You plastered a red mark on his jaw, turning around and waving at the barman to put tonight on your tab as you walked out, covering your shoulders with your jacket.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>